


Happy Hour

by musikurt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-30
Updated: 2008-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-03 00:44:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikurt/pseuds/musikurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a rough day at work, Harry and Draco enjoy a pint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Hour

“That was a close one,” Harry said as he sat down at the bar. “Two pints of your best mead please.”

“Wasn’t it, though,” Draco responded. “I’m still not sure how we all made it out of there. These underground Death Eater Revival groups are getting pretty dangerous.”

“You’re telling me. It seems like they’re getting stronger, too.”

“I know,” said Draco a bit nervously and he began to fidget a little on the bar stool.

“Drinks are here!” said Harry with a lot more excitement than even he expected. “Is something wrong, Draco?”

“Well, I’m not sure if I should tell you. You know I trust you and we’ve put all of that bad business in the past since we’ve started working together, but it’s something that I don’t want reported to the Ministry in any way.”

“Is it something illegal? Are you in danger? What’s going on?”

“I’m beginning to fear that my father may be a part of the Death Eater Revival movement.”

“Draco, you know he renounced all of that after Voldemort’s final defeat. I can understand if he still believes in some of the same ideals, but I don’t think he would risk getting involved in yet another war on the same side that has consistently lost.”

“I didn’t think he would either, but he and my mother have been acting very strange lately, have been keeping very odd hours, and when I went to their house for dinner last night, he had his mask sitting out in the parlor. When I inquired, he told me he was just cleaning it and reminiscing, but I haven’t seen him touch it in over ten years.”

“I wouldn’t get too worried,” Harry said as he took a drink of his mead. “Your parents know not to get caught up in all of that again. After Voldemort’s defeat at Hogwarts, your mother and I had a long discussion about all of this. I came to their defense because in those final moments, they did renounce Voldemort and what he was trying to do. It was more important to them to ensure that you were safe and that their family was together than to carry the war on any further. That whole ordeal put them through a lot, your mother especially, and I cannot foresee her allowing Lucius to get back involved with the Death Eaters again.”

“I hope your right, Harry, I hope your right.” Draco took a drink of his mead, which he had been only staring at since it arrived. “Thanks, I feel better now. How are Ginny and the little ones?”


End file.
